


Bring the big guns out, shoot now//I'll make the drums beat harder for you…

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zombie!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dale needs protecting, so you protect her.
Relationships: Dale Bozzio/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bring the big guns out, shoot now//I'll make the drums beat harder for you…

“NOW.”

The call echoes, you move on impulse to tackle the woman to the floor, noting the blood blossoming against your ribcage and taking a deep, pained, breath, panting out a soft…

“Fuck.”

“Are you okay? Why the hell…”

“Zombie, remember?”

You pant the word, pulling the bullet from your side with a grunt, tossing it aside before standing, weighing your options before reaching down to pull Dale to her feet, noting her stare and sighing softly. 

“What?”

“You do know you could have…”

“No. I’m not watching you die.”

You shake your head, hesitating before adding. 

“I love you too much for that.”


End file.
